Systems are already known for exchanging encoded messages between stations operating in time-sharing mode. The stations may comprise computers, or data receiving and sending devices, or more generally data processing devices. In such message exchange systems, a message with priority higher than that of other messages takes precedence over such messages, requiring costly and complex switching arrangements.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a system for exchanging encoded messages which is less complex than hitherto known systems.